


Sunset

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Elsa watches the sun set





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1MW weekend challenge, I was given the prompt "Lofoten Islands, Norway."
> 
> A quick google gave me [this](http://www.switchbacktravel.com/sites/default/files/images/articles/Reine,%20Norway%20winter.jpg) picture, which inspired this fic!

Elsa propped her elbows on her window sill and stared out over the kingdom. The sun was setting for the last time this season, and soon it would be dark all the time.

She didn't used to like the dark; Anna was afraid of it.

But when the sun shone all night, now it reminded her of that night that Anna had woken her. It was the night Anna had gotten hurt, and the last time Elsa had seen her.

Now, Elsa welcomed the dark night, when the sun never rose. It was cold, in the dark, but that didn't matter to Elsa. The cold had never affected her the way it did Anna and their parents. No, the dark was perfect for her now.

As the sun dipped below the horizon for the last time, Elsa allowed the window to frost over.


End file.
